Rikkai Dai Drabbles
by xXxGinryuuxXx
Summary: A collection of Rikkai Dai drabbles and one-shots. My first ff in English. Rating because i'm paranoid...or maybe not.
1. I'll kill the brat!

Niou gulped. That certainly didn't look good.

There he stood, next to a tear shedding 2nd Year Ace and an evil smiling Yukimura.

To be honest, he didn't do anything for a change. He was innocent! Okay, not really, but it wasn't this bad!

But, Yukimura wouldn't listen to what he had to say. Not if Akaya cried like that and Niou was the only one near by,

Stupid brat. He just has to be such a crybaby.

What came next wasn't unexpected at all.

"Niou, 100 laps, now!"

He was going to kill the brat! Without any mercy!

_My first ff in English and my first drabble._


	2. Making them proud

There they stood, all of them, with the trophy of the Nationals. They waved over to where he stood, showing a peace sign.

He smiled back.

To say he was proud was an understatement. He was more than just proud. He was determined to do it just like them.

Since the graduation of his senpais, it went smooth for them. They won the every single tournament without a flaw.

Now it was Akayas time.

His team already won the Kanto-Tournament and now it was time for the Nationals. He wanted to win and make his senpais proud!

No matter what!

_Second chapter! Hope you liked it. _

_Please review!_


	3. He will win!

To say they were excited was an understatement.

They just won there first National-Tournament in High School and now there favorite kohai was about to start his first Nationals as captain.

Just a few weeks ago they had visited Rikkais tennis practice. They were impressed to say the least.

The way he handled his team was very impressive. It was amazing how much he changed after they left and how much he had matured.

And now he stood there, final round of the Nationals. Against Kaidou and his bunch of Seigaku-idiots. They knew he would win!

They just knew it!

_Chapter three is done! I hope you liked it!_


	4. Nice and caring

He was in pain.

His head hurt so bad, he thought he was going to lose consciousness. Blood streamed down his forehead, running over his cheek. He groaned and tried to breath normally, but it was impossible.

"How does it feel to be helpless, Kirihara?", his tormentor asked, slamming his foot onto Akayas ribcage.

"This is how we felt after a match against you!", another voice said coldly.

"And this is how you will feel if you don't back of!", a voice yelled. When the guys didn't move a shadow appeared and slammed its shoulder into the first, who still pressed his foot into the already bruised body.

Akaya could see the dark cap and realized who saved him.

"Sanada...san", he murmured.

Sanada glanced over his shoulder. "Hold on", he told him while trying to avoid a punch directed to his head.

Akaya nodded weakly before drifting into welcoming darkness.

When Akaya came to, his head hurt like hell.

He hissed in pain and clenched his teeth before he tried to sit up. While doing that he noticed that he was on a bed, under a soft blanked. His wounds were all cleaned and bandaged but the pain didn't weaken. He winced with every little movement but didn't give up on trying to get into a sitting position.

But after a few moments he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and was pushed back into the mattress.

"Don't move", the deep voice of Sanada told him, "you have to rest. They didn't go easy on you."

Akaya looked to where the voice came from. Sanada stood next to the bed he was resting in. His hand had a firm but gentle hold on his shoulder.

"Where...?", Akaya started but was cut of when Sanada shushed him.

"At my place", he told his kohai and sat down beside him. "I thought it was best to bring you here since your family is away and Yukimura would go crazy over you being hurt. But don't tell him that." He winked at that, shocking Akaya a little. But it had the effect he wanted to see because the younger one of the two started to laugh softly.

"Okay, I promise", he whispered.

"Good boy", Sanada responded, ruffling Akayas locks softly. After that he stood again. "And now rest", he ordered before he left, closing the door silently.

Akaya smiled.

Even the stoic Sanada Genichirou could be nice and caring. Who would have thought?

I laughed weakly. He would have.

_Okay, a short one-shot. I don't know where the idea came from but, who cares?_

_Well, hope you liked it! Please review!_


End file.
